That's My Baby
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gajeel dating the smartest girl of the Guild? Fine, THAT people can deal with. But Gajeel as a father? Yeah, that may be a little harder to believe. - Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia
1. Prologue

**AN:** This story has _nothing_ to do with The Baby Problem. It's _not_ a side-story; it's an independent one, okay?

**Pairings: **Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia, Natsu x Lucy, among others.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I just want to mess around with Mashima's characters.

**That's My Baby**

Prologue

Gajeel had _always_ been careful with contraception. No, really; he was. Even though he had a very good parent, Metalicana vanished and after that, he grew an orphan and the Dragon Slayer promised to himself that he would never help bring a child into the world. He suffered enough, and besides, he wasn't cut to be a father anyway.

He even had a serious conversation with his girlfriend, Levy McGarden about it.

They had been going out for a year at that point and Gajeel was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. That tiny girl was what he needed to get his life in line, who would've thought, right? She was beautiful, smart and strong; when Gajeel thought he would end up alone, she brought the light into his life.

But he let it very clear that he would never, _ever_ be a father. That she was the only one he needed. Levy seemed down, but respected his wish, but he knew that inside she hoped he would change his mind one day. So, they never talked about it again.

Looking down to the… _package_ he was carrying, Gajeel groaned loudly and the woman who was beside him looked up confused. He looked up and saw the Magnolia Station. He was back to his house, but was no amused the least with it.

He gathered the pink bag and left as soon as he could, careful with the package. It wasn't because he hated it that he would damage it.

* * *

Juvia was in a good mood. Her boyfriend sent a telegram to her saying that he was going to arrive in the next morning after a week mission and she decided to postpone her own mission to wait for him. She had enough money to last a month, so she wasn't in a hurry, and she missed her Gray-sama.

After hearing a knock on her door, Juvia practically danced to the door. Nothing would ruin her mood that day.

But she was not expecting to see her best friend holding something on his chest which was surrounded by a white blanket, a pink bag and smelling like he spent the day in a garbage can. And she definitely didn't expect his desperate expression.

"Levy's out of town and I don't know what to do!" Gajeel stood in her doorstep. "It's smelling so bad. So, _sooooo_ bad, Juvia!"

The blue-haired woman frowned, not understanding. Usually her friend was very easy to understand. "What?"

She froze when saw the blanked move and whine while Gajeel looked terrified to it. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no! She's gonna cry again!"

That's when a loud shriek came and the movements under the blanket became more frantic, until the white cloth was moved and Juvia could see what was underneath it.

A dark haired baby was crying at that point. A baby. In Gajeel's arms.

"What the…?" Juvia was with wide eyes. "Who's…?"

"Well, they said that this kid is mine." Gajeel groaned. "Can you _please_ make her smell normal?"

* * *

**AN:** *Hides* Please, don't kill me. It's small and confusing because it's just a prologue. Things will be explained next chapter. I need to take it slow. Besides, I need to see if this idea will be well received before get too much into it.

English's not my first language, sorry if you found any mistakes.

Again: this story has **no link** to 'The Baby Problem'! It's another story **ENTIRELY** different, so expect the unexpected! I just love to have fun with babies! :D Oooooookay, that came out wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** I'll probably lose about 99% of the readers after this chapter, but well… I assure you that there's a reason.

**That's My Baby**

Chapter 01

As Juvia changed the baby, she kept glancing towards Gajeel, who was eating the leftovers of the lasagna she made the day before. The kid smelled _really_ bad, that was true, but to the Dragon Slayer, the smell was probably a thousand times worse because of his sensitive nose.

"There you go, sweetheart." Juvia smiled to the baby, who was with a pacifier in her the mouth, eyeing Juvia with interest. She had short dark hair, a little bit curly. Her cheeks were rosy, which was a good sign, but what caught Juvia's attention were her eyes. Red eyes.

Like Gajeel's.

"You made her shut up." The said man was talking with his mouth full. "How did you do that?"

"Juvia changed the diaper." She rolled her eyes and then picked the baby up from her couch. "If you were all wet you would've been cranky too." They stayed in silence, while the small child played with the older woman's hair. "So… Are you gonna tell me who she is?"

Gajeel sighed and swallowed the food, eyeing Juvia in the process. "There's a paper somewhere in her junk saying that she's my… you know… _kid_."

The water mage frowned and looked down to the baby and then to her friend. "She _does_ have your eyes."

"She does _not_!"

"Yeah, because red is _such_ a common eye color." Juvia giggled and Gajeel frowned. She was taking things too lightly, which was strange. She should be freaking out by then. "Now, when did you feed her last?"

"I… didn't?" Gajeel said/asked. "I just got the kid three hours ago!" He wasn't even sure of what to do!

The woman sent him a dirty look. "And you wonder why she was crying." Juvia looked down to the little girl and spoke with a silly voice. "Are you hungry, darling? Are you?"

"See… I'm no expert in kids, but I'm pretty sure she won't speak." The Dragon Slayer pointed out and Juvia rolled her eyes.

"How old is she? I really need to know, so we can figure out what she can eat." The blue haired woman asked her friend, who shrugged. "You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Gajeel…" The woman let go of the –kun suffix. "What's her name?"

"Hell if I know." He responded and Juvia stared at him, surprised.

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Someone handed you a _child_ and you don't even know her name?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Juvia stared at the man with incredulity in her eyes. What kind of person doesn't even ask the name of his supposed daughter?

"Take her." She walked over the man, handing him the baby, who was starting to fuss again. The man looked terrified. "Juvia needs to go through her stuff and discovery who this baby is!"

Clumsy, Gajeel took the baby, holding her under her arms, so she wasn't staring at him. The last time he took her face by face, she ended up crying for one hour. Then fell asleep at the train, thank god.

Juvia found the pink bag and put over the couch, opening it. She found some clothes inside, two bottles (full, thank goodness), a few diapers and finally, some papers. Gajeel grabbed the baby by the waist with only one arm and went to stand by Juvia.

"This is her birth certificate." A pause while de blue haired woman read it. "Her name is Joanna." Juvia smiled. "Joanna Dubois."

"Doo what?" Gajeel frowned and Juvia repeated, pronouncing: doo-bwah, but the man just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"She will be seven months in a week." The woman said, not stopping reading. "And as parents… You are listed as father;" Gajeel groaned. "And Francis Dubois is named as mother." Juvia frowned, thinking. "That name is familiar…"

The Dragon Slayer of course knew that the baby he was holding was Francis', that much he caught before the kid was thrown at him.

"It should be." Gajeel sighed, sitting next to Juvia. "She was a very kick ass mage. People were scared shitless of her." The Water Mage started to see what other papers and found a picture of the baby her friend was currently carrying with a woman, with short brown curly hair and green eyes. She was holding the much smaller black haired kid with a big smile.

"Francis Dubois, of course!" Juvia nodded, remembering. "She used Silver Magic, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Gajeel nodded.

"Juvia met her that one time… when we were taking out that Dark Guild... forgot the name." She looked to the picture again. "Her hair was a bit longer, though."

"Yeah."

They stayed in silence for some time then the baby started to fuss again, making Gajeel look to Juvia, desperate.

"She's hungry." Juvia said and caught one of the bottles. She opened it and smelled it. "It's fresh." Joanna started crying loudly.

"Then give it to her!" The man was trying to put the little girl in a position she wouldn't cry, but was having little outcome. "She's loud."

"We need to heat it up. It'll only take five minutes." Juvia hurriedly ran to her kitchen when the little girl got louder.

"Why is this happening to me?" Gajeel groaned, looking to the ceiling.

* * *

Gray was humming a song when he finally reached the lobby of his girlfriend's apartment. He had been gone for a while and hoped that she got his message, so they could spend some time together. Alone, preferably.

Apartment 13B.

"Ice Make: Key." He said. Juvia had tried once to give him an actual key, but he refused. Gray Fullbuster had a very good memory and was very good at misplace small things such as keys, so it was better to just make himself a key every time he wanted to enter her or his place.

The perfect key appeared in his hand, but before Gray could reach the keyhole, the door opened and the Ice Mage's eyes found a chest. Bare. And not his girlfriend's, that he could assure. It was a male chest.

The mysterious man had a white towel on his face and for a moment Gray stepped back and looked up the door to see the apartment's number and see if he was mistaken.

Nope. Apartment 13B. The same apartment he has been visiting for the last two years.

"Is that you, Juvia?" The bare chested man (with only boxers on, Gray noticed) asked and pulled the towel out of his face and when he met Gray's eyes, he growled. "Oh. _You_."

Gray was still frowning in confusion while staring at Gajeel. "Yeah. _Me_." Both of them stayed in silence for a few seconds. "So… What are you doing here?" The Ice Mage asked.

"That… _girl_!" Gajeel made a face and pointed behind him. "She is insatiable, that's what she is! Cute? I don't think so, when she makes me stay awake the whole night, with her moaning and always wanting more, and more, and _more_!" The frown on Gray's face deepened. "I mean, she can't get _enough_! I tried to make her stay with me in bed, so she could _maybe_ feel a little sleepy, but _no_! She wanted me standing with her in my arms the whole night!" Gajeel's red eyes were even redder with the lack of sleep and they were directly towards Gray. "That girl… she's _not_ mine! She's too whiny to be mine. You can have her if you want."

Gray stood there listening to what the Dragon Slayer was saying and frankly? His mind was in the gutter, seeing that Gajeel was bare chested man inside his girlfriend's apartment.

But it was _Gajeel_. And _Juvia_. They were like… siblings. The thought of the two of them even look each other with something other than close friendship was crazy.

"Okay." Gray sighed and undid the key, putting one hand on his hip and another one on his forehead, trying to make sense out of Gajeel. "Okay… I _know_ you don't mean what I thought you meant. I am _pretty sure_ there's a very good reason why you are without clothes inside Juvia's apartment and saying that she wanted… _something_ all night long. So, _please_, tell me. Because I can't be very creative so early in the morning and I am also sure that this explanation _will_ give me a migraine."

"Just get in and be quiet. She slept an hour ago and is still in bed." Gray nodded and entered the apartment, hoping for an explanation. _Any_ explanation at that point would have been nice.

When inside the apartment, Gray saw that the usually neat apartment was a little messy: a pink bag was in the white couch with some other things he didn't pay much attention to them; he was more interested in the bunch of clothes lying close to the coffee table and he recognized it.

The black outfit Gajeel always wears.

Great. The Dragon Slayer had stripped in the middle of the living room. No one but _Gray_ was allowed to do that! Things were getting weirder.

"So… What the hell…?" Gray started to speak, but Gajeel shushed him, desperate.

"Don't." The Dragon Slayer whispered. "She hears _everything_! She's like a bat, or something; she closes her eyes but still hears it all! Don't even breathe the _wrong _way, otherwise she'll wake up. I need a few minutes of peace."

Gray sighed in annoyance and was about to yell when the front door opened and a soft voice called: "Juvia is back, Gajeel-kun."

"Thank God!"

"Juvia?" Gray frowned as he saw his girlfriend enter the room with some plastic bags. Her hair was in his favorite way: natural; she was wearing a summer dress with some flowers and she opened a big smile once she saw him, letting the bags fall into the ground and running towards him hugging and kissing his lips lightly and Gray couldn't help but feel relieved that his Juvia didn't change: that he was right in his assumption that something other than Gajeel and Juvia '_doing the nasty'_ was going on.

"Gray-sama is back!" She said happily once she stopped the kiss. "Juvia is so happy to see you."

"And you have _no idea_ how relieved I am by seeing you walk through _that_ door, instead of your room's" Gray murmured.

"Shhh!" Gajeel said. "Don't make so much noise, woman! You know how hard it was to put the devil spawn to sleep!"

"I know!" Juvia was still tangled with Gray and had no intention of letting go, but it was necessary.

"Okay, what's going on?" The Ice Mage asked and Juvia grinned, looking to her Gray-sama. "Who is this girl you're talking about?"

"Gajeel's daughter."

"I'm sorry, what?" Gray asked, confused.

"She's the _devil_!" Gajeel said at the same time.

At that very moment, a loud shriek came from Juvia's room and the woman was fast on her feet, while Gray was looking to the Dragon Slayer, who was covering his ears with his hands, groaning.

A few moments later, the sound stopped and Gray watched as Juvia stepped into the room with a small child, who was hiding the face in Juvia's neck.

"Gray-sama, this is Joanna. Gajeel-kun's daughter."

* * *

**AN:** Does anyone remember Melody, the daughter of Ariel from "The Little Mermaid 2"? Joanna is _exactly_ like her, but with Gajeel's eyes. Yeah, she's a cutie.

And no one even mentioned Levy this chapter and this_ is_ a Gajeel x Levy fanfic. Do not try to understand my mind, I need to make few things happen first.

**Wow, so you actually read it?** Congratulations. I know for sure that many stopped once they realized that the kid wasn't Levy's. Again, we all have a reason!

So, I know stuff about babies because my little brother and I have ten years apart, so I pretty much helped my mom take care of him and he was little, so mom and I were always very over protective of him. Anyway, I may be a bit rusty when it comes to babies (although in my family there are currently 11 children under three years old), but I'll try my best to make things believable. If any moms, aunts, babysitters or whatever think that I am writing something wrong, please, let me know.

Aaaaaaaaand, not that much information in this chapter either, right? We'll know more about Gajeel and Francis, but I think it's best if we learn the whole story with Gajeel talking to Levy, who will be shocked, at least.

**Joanna** means: "God is gracious", but her name has nothing to do with religion, but it is a cuuuuuuute name! There are two motives why she was named that way and you'll find out soon enough. ;D

And **Dubois**… it can be pronounced as doo-BOYZ, but I prefer **doo-BWAH**, sound more frenchy-like (?) and me likes French. :D

And sorry, English is not my primary language. Any mistakes, point them and I'll fix it!

Special thanks to: **SilverDays****, ****Rainbowcastle Gruvia FTW 3**** , ****volvagia09****, ****FairyTailxoLove****, ****Chibi Waru-Chan****, ****Uchiha Evangeline****, ****Jun'Hee Hyoma Hayagriva****, ****89niners-best-team-ever****, ****darkchocol8807**and**Seirin** , who reviewed last chapter. Thank you so much for the support! *_*


End file.
